Destino Decidido
by Cleon Li IR
Summary: La Diosa Hylia designó que su reencarnación mortal tuviera un protector, desde ese momento, las almas de la Princesa de Hyrule y el Heroe Legendario quedaron ligadas en un mismo destino. Cya, fiel observadora de las eras, decide que ese designio no le es grato, y corrompiendo su alma, desata caoz sobre Hyrule. Zelink! Mundo de Hyrule Warriors. SPOILERS! LEELO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos :D. Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de TLOZ, admito que sera dificil ya que este juego es de una temática un tanto más seria, tratare de aferrarme a eso sin perder mi esencia xD. Bueno, para lo que siguen mis fics de Bleach, no se preocupen, continuare con mis historias y definitivamente terminare el fic que tengo pendiente, no teman :3**

**Antes de que se aventuren a leer, este fanfic se ubica en Hyrule Warrior, el modo Leyenda lo he terminado como 4 veces xDD por lo tanto, cada que veia una escena surgia más inspiracion. ALERTA DE SPOILERS! si aun no has jugado el juego y no quieres una sorpresa, no lo leas, si quieres eguir, es bajo tu propio riesgo :3**

**Disclaimer: The Legend Of Zelda, Hyrule Warriors y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo. Este fanfic esta hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**Destino decidido.**_

**Prólogo**

En un bosque oculto, que nadie conocía, muy lejos de los ojos de los mortales, se cernía con majestuosidad una hermosa construcción. Era un castillo magnifico digno de un gran rey, a su alrededor había bellos rosales y jardines bien arreglados, y las escalinatas, que era custodiadas por dos enormes estatuas daban un toqu sin igual al lugar. Las puertas eran grandes y en la entrada, iniciaba una alfombra de color morado, la cual parecía indicar el camino al interior. Dentro del castillo, en lo mas profundo, estaba una mujer. Vestía un hermoso vestido lila el cual cubría todo su cuerpo, las mangas tenia forma de campana haciendo que la tela se meciera con gracia ante cualquier movimiento de manos de la joven, tenia una piedra azul en el centro del pecho y lucia una capa larga que hacia juego con su conjunto. Su cabello liliáceo era cubierto por un sombrero del color de su vestido, todo haciendo armonía con el color purpura de sus ojos. Su nombre era Cya. Era una una hechicra que observaba el espacio y el tiempo desde una bola de cristal, podía saber el destino y propósito de cada alma que observaba, pero siempre sin intervenir. Era una tarea que le habían encomendado las Diosas Din, Nayru y Farore para velar por el balance de la reliquia mas importante de Hyrule, la Trifuerza.

-Lo mismo de siempre-dijo ella con aburrición mientras observaba-Me pregunto si pasará algo interesante en esta era.

Cya había sido fiel testigo de sucesos muy importantes desde la reencarnación de la Diosa Hylia; con el tiempo, ella se dio cuenta que ciertos eventos tendían a repetirse pero con algunos cambios, pero había algo en ciertas eras que llamaba su atención.

-Ese chico…-exclamó mientras observaba la esfera frente a ella-su alma renació una vez más…-ella veía como un joven rubio de ojos azules despertaba de su letargo después de 7 años tras retirar una espada sagrada de su pedestal-Déjenme adivinar… el enfrentará al mal ¿no?-continuó observando las peripecias del joven, que después de muchos meses, esfuerzo y obstáculos sorteados, logro encontrar a la Princesa y salvar su tierra, además de derrotar al mal una vez más-El mismo final de siempre-dijo ella aburrida-aunque… el alma de ese chico sin duda es especial-terminó sonriendo, estaba maravillada por el gran sentido de justicia de ese joven.

El tiempo seguía pasando, y ella comprendió que el alma del joven que capto su curiosidad, renacía una y otra vez cada vez que Hyrule le necesitaba; mientras más lo observaba, esa curiosidad se iba convirtiendo en un sentimiento más intenso.

-Ese muchacho sin duda es increíble, pese a que su alma renace una y otra vez, su esencia no se pierde-dio ella sonriendo frene a su bola de cristal-su corazón noble y generoso se reflejan en su mirada-continuó acercando su mano a la esfera, que contenía la imagen de aquel joven. No podía tocarlo, él nunca la conocería, pero por el momento eso estaba bien, ella siempre podría observarlo.

Lo único que había pasado por alto, era el hecho que el alma del héroe estaba ligada a la de una Princesa, aquella a la que protegía en cada era en que él renacía, aquella con la que estaría el resto de sus días cada vez que se encontraran.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Cya atónita-¡Es injusto! Yo debo quedarme aquí… ¡Solo observando! Y ella…-señaló con furia-Ella… solo por ser la Princesa… ¡¿Debe quedarse con el héroe?!-se recargó en una mesa cercana-No es justo…-se lamentó mientras una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla-Ya no quiero esta vida.

Cya, que por mucho tiempo se mantuvo fuerte, observando las eras sin desear cambiar algo, por primera vez sentía tristeza, ira, celos, envidia. Quería salir y encontrarse con ese joven, pero su deber no se lo permitía, el mismo destino no se lo permitiría. Lloró un buen rato, dejo su deber a un lado por unos instantes para dedicarse a sus emociones, que era muchas, cualquiera diría que ella no conocía a ese joven y solo observaba, pero todos esos días, esos meses, esas eras, habían permitido que Cya viera desde lo más vanal hasta lo más profundo de la personalidad del Héroe, y que esa curiosidad de convirtiera en un sentimiento fuerte y honesto.

Algunas eras después, el Héroe volvió a aparecer para enfrentar al mal nuevamente, esta vez logrando partir el espíritu malvado en 4 fragmentos, 3 los selló en atravez del espacio y el tiempo, el ultimo, lo selló custodiado por la espada sagrada que repelía el mal. En ese momento, la Trifuerza del Poder paso a ser de Cya.

-A veces no las entiendo-dijo ella refiriéndose a las Diosas, estaba sentada frente a su bola de cristal, observó el fragmento que flotaba graciosamente sobre su mano-supongo que saben que aquí estará segura y alejada de los otros fragmentos-Cya seguía mirando el fragmento que ella ahora poseía, aquel que privilegió a un ser malvado dándole paso a causar terror y caoz en incontables ocasiones-Es increíble lo que una cosa tan pequeña puede hacer-mencionó ella mientras rodeaba el fragmento en una esfera de energía y lo guardaba dentro de ella-Ahora recuerdo… la Trifuerza concedería un deseo a aquel al que la poseyera-a su mente llegó la imagen de aquel héroe en ropajes verdes-No, no, no… Cya, ¿Qué crees que haces?-se regañó a si misma-Las Diosas te confiaron el fragmento, no puedes tomar decisiones deliberadamente-Y sin más regresó a su tarea: observar.

El tiempo pasó, lento y constante sin detenerse, y con esto, un nueva era empezó. Cya decidió que era hora de dar un vistazo nuevamente a Hyrule, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que el Héroe había renacido una vez más.

-¿El héroe de nuevo? Pero si Ganon ya no está-dijo pensando en el fragmento de la Trifuerza que ahora ella poseía, a la par que nuevas ilusiones y pensamientos se cernían en su mente.

-Seria increíble tener al Héroe para ti sola ¿No crees=-una voz se hizo escuchar, Cya se sorprendió puesto que en su castillo solo estaba ella.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó ella desafiante.

-¿Quién dice que no puedes cambiar los designios del destino?

-¡Responde quien eres! ¡Muéstrate!

-No te preocupes… pronto aceptaras mi ayuda-y con una risa siniestra, la voz dejó de escucharse.

Cya no comprendía lo que acaba de pasar ¿Acaso después de tantos años, el encierro la estaba volviendo loca? Descartó la posibilidad y siguió con su tarea, esta nueva era en Hyrule había llamado su atención. No estaba poniendo mucha atención a su actividad, tenia muchos pensamientos en su mente. El destino decia que el Héroe y la Princesa, en cada era que se encontraran, terminarían juntos. Pero esa voz insinuó que se podían cambiar los designios del destino ¿Podría ser posible? Pensó en la Princesa de Hyrule. Desde que la Diosa Hylia decidió reencarnar en un cuerpo mortal, eligió un alma para que fuese su protector, desde ese instante el alma del Héroe quedó ligada a la de la Princesa. Inevitablemente sentimientos negativos volvieron a inundar su mente, esas dos almas estaban destinadas a estar juntas y todo por el designio de una Diosa. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, seguía observando la actual era en Hyrule, pero la ira y los celos se habían apoderado de ella, no podía ver a la Princesa sin que esos esos sentimientos se intensificaran, tenia que hacer algo, hacer algo con la Princesa.

-Yo puedo ayudarte-dijo la voz misteriosa después de un largo periodo.

-¿Cómo podrías hacerlo?

-Yo te daría todo lo que necesitas para hacer tus sueños realidad.

-¿Todo?

-Todo, y así el héroe estaría contigo-dijo la voz cínicamente-¿Lo imaginas?

-Si… si puedo imaginarlo-dijo la hechicera con la mirada perdida. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no escuchara esa voz maligna, pero lo ignoro completamente.

-¿Y sabes que debes hacer para lograrlo? Debes deshacerte de la Princesa de Hyrule.

-¿D-deshacerme de la Princesa?

-Si, sin una Princesa a la que su destino este ligado, el héroe podrá estar contigo.

-Así es… el alma del Héroe será para mi-dijo Cya sonriendo aun con la mirada perdida, la oscuridad se estaba apoderando de lla.

-¿Aceptas mi ayuda, hechicera?

-¡Si! ¡La acepto!-un aura negra salió de lo alto y rodeó a Cya haciéndola gritar de dolor. Un haz de luz salía por entre su pecho, la cual luchaba contra la oscuridad alrededor de la hechicera, pero era inútil, la oscuridad era densa y maligna. Cya cayó de rodillas al mismo tiempo que el haz de luz salía expulsado de ella. Esa luz se materializó en una persona que observó con terror como la hechicera era consumida por la oscuridad.

El aura negra se disipó revelando a Cya cuyos ropajes ya habían cambiado. Sus ropas ahora eran de un color morado oscuro con líneas amarillas, tenia un pantalón de 1 sola pierna y en el torso un pronunciado escote. Su sombrero ahora tenia un antifaz que ocultaba la maldad de su mirada sorprendiendo a la persona nacida de su luz.

-¡Cya! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-exclamó la persona frente a ella-¡Esta no es la manera!

-Oye… ¿Acaso va a sermonearme?-preguntó la hechicera altaneramente.

-Cya… tu y yo somos una… y lo que antes fue un sentimiento puro en nuestro corazón se ha corrompido. Yo siento lo mismo que tu… por favor…

-Entonces, si sientes lo mismo que yo, ¿Por qué no me apoyas? Es lo que ambas deseamos ¿no? Y la única forma de conseguirlo es esa, deshaciéndonos de la Princesa de Hyrule.

-¡No! Cya, no cometas una locura

-¡Habla ahora! ¿Me apoyas o estas en mi contra?-preguntó Cya retóricamente, la persona frente a ella vaciló un poco, y cerrando sus ojos dio la vuelta.

-Lo siento, Cya, no cuentes conmigo en esto.

-Muy bien, entonces ¡Lárgate!-gritó la mujer señalando la enorme puerta-¡Tengo el poder que necesito para conseguir lo que quiero!

-¿Lo que quieres? ¿Acaso eso es la furia del Héroe Legendario?-preguntó la persona dando media vuelta encarado a la hechicera.

-¿De que hablas?

-El héroe no permitirá que dañes a la Princesa, Cya.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Cya rechinó los dientes en señal de enfado.

-Hasta un ciego lo vería… -respondió la persona nuevamente encaradno la puerta-la fiereza con la que el Héroe protege a la Princesa, hemos sido testigos de ello una y mil veces. Él no dejará que algo malo le pase a ella-dijo la persona empezando a caminar.

Cya vio con furia como su parte de luz se marchaba, ¿ella que sabia? Ahora tenia poder.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué importa? Nada se interpondrá ante mi objetivo-alzó sus manos para invocar un hechizo-¡Destruiré a la Princesa de Hyrule! ¡Y nadie podrá detenerme!-una risa maquiavélica salió de su boca mientras un ovalo se formaba frente a ella, era un portal que se conectaba con tres era pasadas que el Héroe había logrado salvar; moustros entraban desde el portal haciendo reverencia a su nuevo amo, Cya sonreía satisfecha al ver su obra, envió sus primeras tropas al castillo de Hyrule, mientras más rápido empezara, más pronto acabaría con la Princesa.

Mientras tanto, el ente maligno sonreía con cinismo mientras observaba a la Hechicera, la primera parte de su plan había funcionado.

* * *

**Ahi lo tienen. el prologo. Adelante la narrativa original para llegar a este punto, la historia seguira la linea original con un poco de mi autoria, por supuesto. Se que no es muy largo, pero solo es el planteamiento de la historia :D Dejen revius, y con eso, pronto publicare el sig capitulo. Ya sale Link *-***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, Hyrule Warriors y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, son propieedad de Nintendo. Fanfic hecho con el unci proposito de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**Destino Decidido**

**Capítulo 1: El inicio del Caos, el regreso del Héroe.**

Era un hermoso día en Hyrule; el sol brillaba, ni una nube en el cielo y una brisa fresca movía los cabellos de quien tocara con gracia. La pradera de Hyrule se regocijaba con el hermoso día que la alumbraba. Sobre una colina que lucía un color verde intenso por su césped, yacía una hermosa joven tocando una lira. Ella lucía un largo cabello rubio dejándolo semisuelto hasta la mitad, en donde caía en una trenza que alcanzaba sus rodillas. Este era coronado por una hermosa tiara hecha de oro pro y con una piedra roja preciosa. Su atuendo era ostentoso y elegante, sobre sus hombros estaban las hombreras de una armadura dorada, protegía su pecho con el mismo material mientras que el abdomen era adornado con una tela de color rosa. Su falda era de una forma peculiar, era larga hasta su pantorrillas, peo por la parte de en frente se partía por la mitad, su piernas eran cubiertas por un pantaloncillo corto y una medias largas, y al frente, una tela de color morado con el símbolo de la familia real de Hyrule, en sus brazos y piernas, vestía unos guanteletes y unas botas doradas a juego. La Princesa Zelda era hermosa sin duda, y su traje ayudaba a acentuar esa belleza.

Tocaba alegremente su lira, un recuerdo de su madre, en ese momento entonaba la melodía de la familia real de Hyrule dejando que una alegre risa se escapara de ella y cerrado sus ojos para disfrutar al máximo el momento. Todo estaba lleno de paz, quietud. El sol brillaba tan intensamente que sus mejillas ardían ligeramente, y su armadura reflejaba la luz. Era simplemente encantador. No había forma de que alguien rompiera esa burbuja imaginaria en la que la Princesa se había aislado.

-¿Qué…?-dijo la Princesa al notar que la luz había disminuido, abrió sus ojos viendo con una enorme nube negra se aproximaba a ella-¿Eh?-se sobresaltó, por un momento se quedó pasada sin saber qué hacer. Miedo. El miedo se había apoderado de ella. En cuanto sus piernas respondieron, empezó a correr dejando la lira perdida en el camino. No importaba cuanto escapara, la nube parecía avanzar más rápido, y junto con ella, una ola de oscuridad cubría la pradera de Hyrule por completo. Zelda tropezó, miró hacia atrás sabiendo lo inevitable de su destino.

-¡NO!-gritó ella desesperada incorporándose. Jadeo unos instantes y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, en la seguridad de su castillo. Su atuendo era su pijama, y su tiara junto con sus adornos no estaban en ella.

-¡Princesa!-la llamó una mujer entrando a su habitación-¿Qué sucede?-se acercó tomándola de los hombros.

-Impa…-la llamó la Princesa suplicante. Impa era la comandante general de las tropas de Hyrule, la guardiana personal de la Princesa y su niñera. Era una mujer morena, con unos ojos rojos que parecían poder leerte el alma, su cabello blanco estaba atado por atrás dejando un mechón largo sobre su cara, era alta, con una complexión atlética, su atuendo azul era similar al de un ninja. Lo más llamativo de ella era el tatuaje rojo sobre su ojo derecho, el símbolo de los Sheika, antigua tribu que protegía a la familia de Hyrule, y que de la que ella era la única que quedaba.

-¿Esa pesadilla de nuevo, Princesa?-pregunto la guardiana.

-Sí, pero esta vez… es más lucida… de verdad sentí más miedo esta vez.

-Eso significa que se avecinan tiempos oscuros para Hyrule-dijo Impa acercándose a la ventana.

-¿Tiempos oscuros?-preguntó la Princesa temerosa.

-Si-respondió Impa encarándola nuevamente-Prepárese, necesito que me acompañe.

Zelda obedeció y se alisto con premura y siguió a su guardiana. Impa la guio hasta la sala del trono, este estaba decorado con una Trifuerza tallada en piedra custodiada por 3 estatuas, las cuales simbolizaban a las Diosas Din, Nayru y Farone. Caminaron hacia el lateral de la sala, Impa quito un cuadro con el símbolo de los Sheika, tras él había una puerta metálica que la guardiana abrió, de ahí saco un paquete envuelto cuidadosamente y se lo entregó a la Princesa.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó la joven.

-Si sus premoniciones son ciertas, Princesa, necesitaremos ayuda de alguien especial-dijo Impa mientras Zelda desenvolvía el paquete revelando un sayo de color verde con una bufanda azul-de aquel que sea digno de vestir el sayo legendario, y que, al igual que usted, sea portador de un fragmento de la Trifuerza.

-El Héroe…-dijo Zelda anonadada viendo el sayo en sus manos.-Pero… ¿Dónde lo encontraremos?

-Ese es el problema, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por dónde empezar, Princesa…-respondió la Sheika cruzando sus brazos analizando la situación, Zelda miró nuevamente el sayo y pensó un poco.

-Creo que es por dónde empezar-dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa-sígueme.

Zelda e Impa caminaron por el castillo, a un área a donde la Princesa no estaba acostumbrada a caminar. Era el camino a la parte de atrás del castillo, donde estaba el Patio de Armas. La Princesa y la Sheika caminaron por una de las torres, allí, las recibió un de los capitanes.

-¡Princesa!-dijo alarmado y haciendo una reverencia-comandante Impa, buena tardes.

-Buenas tardes-saludó la joven

-Capitán, la Princesa vino a dar un recorrido para observar a las tropas.

-S-si, por supuesto… solo que es algo inesperado.

-Lamento el inconveniente, capitán, solo necesito observar a los soldados. Considero indispensable cerciorarme de que aquellos que servirán a Hyrule estén firmemente comprometidos.

-Por supuesto, Alteza. Adelante, ahora mismo ellos están entrenando, dudo que noten su presencia.

-Gracias, Capitán. Con su permiso.

-Adelante, Alteza-respondió el capitán Hyliano haciendo una reverencia.

Zelda e Impa emprendieron nuevamente su caminar, iba a paso lento observando a los soldados bajo ellas.

-Princesa, permítame diferir… pero no creo que este sea el lugar idóneo para encontrar al Héroe, los soldados son valientes, pero…

-Calma, Impa, tengo el presentimiento de que aquí encontraré a ese joven-Zelda siguió caminando mientras veía por sobre la barda. No sabía exactamente que hacia ahí, todos los soldados le parecían iguales y hasta un poco torpes. No podía esperar más, eran soldados en entrenamiento. Aun practicaban movimientos básicos con la espada. Suspiró levemente decepcionada, algo le decía que el Héroe que ella y su tierra necesitaban estaba ahí, pero parecía que sus presentimientos no eran correctos.

-¡Tómalo con calma, amigo!-ese grito llamó la atención de Zelda, quien se asomó por sobre la barda a ver qué pasaba. Eran dos soldados que practicaban en un combate amistoso, un círculo alrededor de ellos los vitoreaba y animaba, al parecer eran los mejores entre ellos. Uno de los soldados llamó su atención, además por la ausencia de su casco, por la fiereza de su mirada. Era un joven más o menos de su edad, su cabello era también rubio, solo que más oscuro que el de ella, sus ojos azules eran grandes y expresivos, vestía el atuendo de los soldados de Hyrule que consistía en un sayo gris con bordes azules, que en el centro del pecho tenía el símbolo de la familia real de Hyrule, una pantalón gris oscuro, con unos guanteletes y una botas cafés.

-Muéstrame que es lo que tienes-retó el soldado con casco a su compañero. Este tenía una lanza en su mano.

-¿De vedad quieres que pelee enserio contigo?-preguntó el joven sonriendo con un tono que Zelda no sabía distinguir si era arrogante o amistoso. Este tenía una espada de madera.

Ambos soldados tomaron posición de combate, el soldado con casco puso la lanza delante de él, mientras que el joven tomo su espada y frunció el ceño. De verdad iba enserio. Un soldado silbó un silbato, el soldado con la lanza se abalanzo contra su compañero quien se quedó esperando. El soldado con casco atacó con su lanza, mientras el otro joven se curia con su escudo, el soldado con lanza dio una estocada, la cual el joven avanzó esquivó para tomar impulso y dar un brinco, dio un golpe con su espada a la cabeza de su compañero quien se quedó boquiabierto ante la velocidad de su contrincante. El joven aterrizo limpiamente, volteó a ver a su derrotado rival y guardo su espada con una maniobra en su espalda. Sonrió ampliamente al acabar, tal sonrisa desapareció casi al instante al sentir una mirada sobre él. Levantó su mirada y la vio. Las miradas de la Princesa y el soldado se cruzaron, quizá fue un segundo, quizá un poco más, pero para ellos había sido una eternidad, el tiempo se congeló en el momento que se miraron.

-¡Princesa Zelda!-el grito del Capitán Hyliano llamó la atención de Zelda quien rompió el contacto de miradas entre el soldado y ella. El capitán llegó corriendo frente a ella e hizo una reverencia-Una horda de moustros se dirige hacia aquí, son demasiados-anunció mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Prepara las tropas, Impa, debemos enfrentarlos-ordenó la Princesa.

-Entendido-respondió Impa, hizo una leve reverencia y se adelantó a alistar todo para la batalla.

El joven se había quedado anonadado al ver a la joven en la torre, era una mujer muy bella, y, por supuesto, había notado que lo estaba observando a el.

-Link… Link...-lo llamó su compañero sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?

-Eso te pregunto a ti, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada…-respondió Link dudoso.

-¿Esa es la Princesa Zelda?-preguntó un soldado tras él. La Princesa, la Princesa había estado observándolo.

-¿Qué estará haciendo aquí perdiendo el tiempo con nosotros?-preguntó otro. Link volvió a mirarla, y sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente de una manera muy fugaz antes de que la Princesa se fuera a paso rápido de vuelta al castillo.

-Parecía preocupada…-dijo Link sin retirar la mirada de la torre en donde Zelda había desaparecido.

-¿No lo oíste?-preguntó el soldado con el que combatió antes-Una horda de monstros se aproxima.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el aguazul sobresaltado-¡Vamos entonces! ¡Debemos ayudar!

-No podemos hacer eso, Link…-dio un soldado saliendo tras él.

-¿Pero no se supone que por eso nos enlistamos al ejercito? Para ayudar a Hyrule en cuanto necesitara ayuda-dijo el rubio con convicción-ahora es el momento.

-Bromas ¿no?-preguntó otro soldado-Aun somos novatos, no duraríamos ni 5 minutos allá.

Link los miró, no pudo evitar gruñir con frustración.

-Yo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados-dijo el a la par que sala corriendo.

-¡Link! ¡Espera!-lo llamó uno de sus compañeros inútilmente.

* * *

Zelda e Impa ya se encontraban a las afueras del castillo de Hyrule, tras ellas, el ejército real las custodiaba.

-Que las Diosas nos amparen…-exclamó Zelda preocupada viendo la cantidad de seres a lo lejos. Era miles, los superaban en número-Impa ¿Ya han evacuado la ciudadela?

-Sí, Princesa, ningún civil se encuentra cerca.

-Muy bien, escúchame. Yo iré al frente con una parte de las tropas a detener un poco el avance del enemigo. Tú quédate aquí con el resto para resguardar el castillo.

-Pero, Princesa…

-Por favor, Impa.

-Está bien, Princesa…-respondió Impa suspirando con resignación-¡Soldados! ¡La mitad irá con la Princesa Zelda al frente! ¡El resto se queda conmigo! ¡Debemos proteger Hyrule, aun a costa de nuestras vidas!

-¡Muy bien, soldados! ¡Adelante!-ordenó Zelda, y ella junto con sus soldados corrieron hacia la parte central de los límites del castillo. Los monstros se abalanzaron sobre el pequeño ejército, era criaturas extrañas, era unos pequeños demonios de color rojo, su cabeza era grande, con cabello blanco y colmillo que sobresalían de su boca. Unos atacaban con garrotes y otros con flechas. Eran Bokoblins, criaturas que Zelda pensó, solo estarían en sus libros de historia. Eso no pararía al ejército de Hyrule. Zelda atacaba combinando su habilidad con el florete y su magia. Los soldados luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, los enemigos daban pelea.

-¡Soldados! ¡Síganme! ¡Debemos acorralar al enemigo en el oeste!-Zelda y los soldados avanzaron entre los enemigos, eliminaban a unos cuantos a su paso, los cuales al caer desfallecidos se desaprecian en una nube de humo negro.

-Esto se pone interesante….-dijo un ser viendo desde lo alto de una colina. Era una especie de Poe con una capa morada, tenía manos negras muy delgadas que sobresalían de esta. Su macaba sonrisa era adornada por unos filosos colmillos. Era el invocador Wizzro-Hacen exactamente lo que esperaba-rió maquiavélicamente. Zelda y los soldados llegaron al centro de los límites del castillo, en ese momento el ser cambio su boca por un ojo gigante, con el cual invoco más monstros detrás del ejército de Zelda.

-¡Princesa! ¡Detrás de nosotros!-indico un capitán haciendo que Zelda volteara. Era una cantidad enorme de monstros los que se dirigían a ellos.

-¡Corran! ¡Debemos atravesar ese bastión!-ordenó la Princesa mientras empezaba a correr, los enemigos los seguían muy de cerca. Al atravesar dos torres, el ejército estaba rodeado-Es una trampa… ¡Retrocedan!-ordenó la Princesa, y antes de poder atravesar las torres por donde entraron, dos rocas cayeron desde lo alto en donde habían dos Bokoblin riendo y festejando-Estamos atrapados…-se lamentó la Princesa.

* * *

A lo lejos Impa pudo escuchar el estruendo de las rocas, para después ver como un ejército de Bokoblins se acercaba al castillo.

-Princesa…-llamó Impa preguntándose qué pasó por su protegida. Debía buscarla y ahora mismo-¡Soldados! ¡Prepárense! ¡Hay de derrotar a los monstruos y buscar a la Princesa Zelda!-Impa tomo el mango de la espada gigante que tenía en su espalda-¡Al ataque!-la Sheika corrió con su ejército tras ella, debía encontrar a la Princesa y rápido.

* * *

Link se dirigió a las bodegas del patio de armas. Al llegar e intentar abrir las puertas se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado, a base de empujones logró tirar una de las puertas teniendo acceso a las armas reales de los soldados. Busco una espada, colocó la funda en su espalda, para él era más cómodo así. Busco un escudo, no era de los más fuertes, pero serviría de algo. Ajusto correctamente su uniforme y se dirigió a una de las salidas del castillo. Debía ayudar a Hyrule, debía ayudar a la Princesa. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar a una de las salidas paró en seco al ver a dos de sus compañeros ahí de pie conversando.

-La Princesa esta vez sí está en apuros ¿eh?-comentó uno.

-Si, al parecer habrá una gran batalla allá afuera-respondió otro para después descubrir a Link que los observaba-Link… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con esa espada?

Link no respondió, desenfundo la espada y salió corriendo a las afueras del castillo. Al salir vio a varios soldados enfrentándose a unas criaturas horribles de color rojo, parecía una pesadilla. Empezó a dar mandobles por donde se cruzara, los monstros caían y se convertían en humo negro. A lo lejos pudo divisar a comandante Impa que luchaba con su espada gigante. Iba a asistirla cuando uno de los monstros con escudo lo atacó con su garrote, dio justo en su pecho, no tuvo tiempo de sacar el escudo, cayó al suelo secamente, sintió como con cada bocanada de aire que respiraba, el pecho punzaba. Se levantó y encaró al monstro, este volvió a abalanzarse contra él, pero esta vez Link si pudo sacar su escudo, se defendió con él a la par que daba una estocada que el mostro detuvo con el escudo que él tenía, detrás de él llegaron más criaturas a atacarlo. Dio un salto dando una estocada a la cabeza del monstro más grande tirando su casco, para después girar con su espada en alto dando un corte horizontal que acabo con varios de los monstros más pequeños.

-Quedamos de nuevo tú y yo, grandulón…-dijo Link preparándose para atacar. El monstro gruño en respuesta y alzo su garrote para ser el primero en atacar. Link se defendió, levantaba su escudo a la par que daba estocada con su espada. El monstro comenzaba a cansarse, cosa que Link uso a su favor para poder darle varios espadazos que acabaron con él. El monstro cayó desfallecido haciendo que se un frasco que llevaba colgando se quebrara, para después él transformarse en una nube de humo negra. Del frasco roto emergió una luz de color rosado que se acercó a Link.

-¡Gracias por ayudarme! Creí que casi no la contaba-dijo la lucecita con alegría frente al soldado.

-E-espera… tú eres…-dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Muy linda?-respondió nuevamente la lucecita.

-Un hada…

-¡Oye! ¡De verdad eres lento! Sí, soy un hada, mi nombre es Proxi-dijo el hadita con alegría-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ah… me llamo Link-respondió el al principio dudoso y después con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Link? Que nombre tan raro-respondió el hadita riendo ligeramente haciendo que Link gruñera en descuerdo-Jeje, no lo tomes a mal. Déjame ir contigo, te seré de mucha ayuda, quizá hasta nos hagamos famosos.

-¿Famosos?-preguntó Link confundido-No sé si seamos famosos, pero si podemos ayudar, vamos, sígueme-indicó el joven para empezar a correr, Proxi iba por sobre su hombro acompañándolo. Link levantó su espada para derrotar a unos cuantos enemigos que estaban acorralando a la comandante Sheika.

-¿Que dem…?-la guardiana iba a hacer una pregunta, cuando uno de los Bokoblins más grandes levantó su sable contra ella, no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, grande fue su sorpresa al ver una espada sobre ella bloqueando el ataque del enemigo. Link tuvo un duelo de fuerza contra el Bokoblin quien tampoco se rendía tan fácilmente, el soldado por fin pudo terminar con el duelo haciendo que el Bokoblin cayera sobre su espalda, dando tiempo a la comandante de espabilar y reanudarse a la batalla-Que fuerza…-dijo Impa sorprendida, Link seguía luchando contra el Bokoblin grande y unos pequeños, tomó fuerza con su espada e hizo un ataque giratorio que acabó con todos sus contrincantes-Increíble…

-¿Esta bien, señora?-preguntó Proxi inocentemente.

-¿Señora?-esta vez fue la Sheika quien preguntó con recelo.

-Ay, lo siento-se disculpó el hada yendo hacia donde Link estaba. El joven se acercaba a guardiana, que aún seguía estupefacta.

-Comandante Impa, ¿está usted bien?-preguntó Link acercándose a su superior. Ella lo miró detenidamente.

-Eres el chico de los campos de entrenamiento-exclamó Impa-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Eres un novato! ¡Esto no es juego!-Link puso su mano en su nuca avergonzado.

-Lo se… es que… yo quería ayudar-dijo con convicción-como soldado… o más bien, futuro soldado, es mi deber ayudar a Hyrule y a su Princesa en tiempos de necesidad-dijo con determinación. La Sheika lo miró.

-Vaya, eso es algo que no veo ni siquiera en mis mejores reclutas-la guardiana miró las rocas que estaban a lo lejos-Y es bueno tenerte por aquí en estas condiciones. Escucha, la Princesa Zelda quedo acorralada en medio de una emboscada.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó el joven alarmado y visiblemente preocupado-¡Hay que ir a ayudarla entonces!

-No podemos, hay unas rocas que obstruyen el camino-antes que nada, debemos buscar una forma de llegar a ella-dijo la Sheika, Link apretó sus puños con frustración, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer.

-Yo vi un grupo de Goron más adelante, quizá ellos puedan ayudar-sugirió Proxi volando entre el Hyliano y la Sheika.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Los refuerzos Goron!-exclamó Impa-ellos pueden mover las rocas… ¡Vamos Link!

-¡Sí!-Link siguió a la comandante, corrían lo más rápido que podían mientras luchaban contra los Bokoblins que obstruían el paso.

-¡Link!-Impa atacó con su daga gigante-¡Adelántate! ¡Debes cruzar el fuerte abandonado para llegar con los Goron!

-Pero… ¡Comandante Impa!

-¡Ve! ¡Yo los entretengo! ¡La seguridad de la Princesa es lo más importante!-Link recordó por un instante a la Princesa en el momento que la vio. Debía protegerla.

-¿Has visto eso? Creo que ese chico merece un escarmiento-dijo Wizzro sonriendo.

-Déjamelo a mí-dijo alguien a su lado. Con una llamarada se elevó por los aires perdiéndose de la vista del invocador.

Link corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, cuando divisó el fuerte abandonado, aumentó la velocidad llegando, en lo que él consideraba, un tiempo record.

-¡Cuidado Link!-le advirtió el hada habiendo cruzado la puerta del fuerte. Un enorme dragón cruzo volando por sobe su cabeza, era rojo y de su piel emanaba un fuerte calor, cuando aterrizó, tomó la forma de un hombre; vestido en una armadura de color rojo, con bordes filosos en sus extremidades, un casco con la forma de una cabeza de dragón, y una coleta roja como el fuego salía por encima de su cabeza. Su arma era una especie de lanza chispeante, y de su aliento salía fuego.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó Link contrariado, alistó su escudo y su espada para el combate-¿Quién eres?

-Yo…-dijo el hombre con una voz siniestra-Yo soy Volga, el Caballero Dragón…

-¿C-caballero dragón?-preguntó Proxi temerosa.

-Proxi… aléjate-le pidió Link sin retirar la mirada de Volga.

-Y tu…-dijo el caballero señalando al joven frente a él haciendo que se tensara-¡Tú eres solo un estorbo!-exclamó para lanzar una fuerte llamarada con su lanza. Link tardó un poco en reaccionar, por lo que esquivo el ataque un poco tarde, al aterrizar sintió un ardor en su pierna, las llamas lo habían alcanzado quemando parte de su pantalón y descubriendo su piel, la cual estaba al rojo vivo.

-¡Link! ¡Ten cuidado!-gritó Proxi alarmada.

Link corrió hacia Volga, quien dio un brinco esquivando el ataque del soldado, giro su lanza en sus manos y aterrizo casi clavándola en Link, el rodó en el suelo para evitar el ataque, pero al levantar la vista, el caballero dragón ya estaba sobre él y le asestó una fuerte patada en el abdomen. Link sintió como el aire y un poco de sangre salía en un instante de su boca. Cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, trataba de recuperarse, pero era difícil, abrió sus ojos solo para ver a Volga en el aire con su lanza apuntándolo, Link volvió a rodar en el suelo y se incorporó. El caballero caminó lentamente hacia a él, Link se quedó parado con su escudo y espada en posición, cuando Volga echó su lanza hacia atrás, Link vio el momento idóneo y se abalanzó contra él, rodo por el suelo dos veces quedando detrás de Volga, logrando así asestarle varios mandobles con su espada. Su armadura lo protegía, pero aun así los ataques de Link habían logrado herirlo. De un salto se alejó del soldado, el rubio con su espada y su escudo en posición lo miró con fiereza.

-¡Sal de mi camino, basura!-gritó Volga y unas llamas salieron de su mano derecha, la cual se transformó en una garra de dragón; Link se colocó de manera que pudiera resistir el ataque, pero fue inútil, de una zarpazo Volga lo mando a volar varios metros lejos dejándolo inconsciente. Lo único que debía hacer es darle el golpe final

-¡Comandante Impa!-exclamó Proxy con un dejo de esperanza. Impa miró a Volga tomando el mango de su espada, se colocó frente a Link en señal de protección y frunció el ceño con enojo.

-Que conmovedor…

-Si quieres hacerle daño, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver-advirtió la Sheika seriamente.

-Muy bien, entonces… ¡Ambos disfruten de su tumba!-gritó Volga, llamas empezaron a formarse en su boca.

-Oh no…-dijo Impa mirando a Link, no habría tiempo de moverlo, todo estaba perdido. Se puso sobre él en un inútil intento de protegerlo, pero sabía que las llamas los consumirían.

Un torbellino de fuego se dirigió al soldado y a su comandante, no había forma de escapar. Volga, al acabar de expulsar las llamas, creyó por terminado su trabajo, así que dio la vuelta. Peor un haz de luz lo detuvo en su caminar, volteó a donde provenía, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Link, con fuerzas y salud recuperada, del dorso de su mano, un fuerte resplandor salía, era la Trifuerza del valor protegiendo.

-No puedes ser… entonces… tus eres-dijo Impa sorprendida.

-Esta vez Volga, no pienso perder-dijo Link con determinación viendo al caballero frente a él.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: Lo se ;;o; tardé mucho y no tengo perdon de Shigeru Miyamoto, pero reescribi por completo este capitulo, por lo tanto, el desarrollo de los demás capitulos cambió un poco. Pero aqui esta :D y Link aqui si habla xDD ese es el punto, que hable y le diga a Zelda que la ama y la haga suya owo! ok no xDD**

**Bueno, si las peleas no me salieron muy bien, es que soy relativamente nueva en esto, mis fanfics normalmente se centran en la comedia asi que ya se imaginaran lo dificil que es pues owo pero me esforce y es lo que cuenta ¿no? :D ¿o no? D:**

**Revius, lores, tomatazos y mucos sanduices seran bien recibido, y el proximo cap lo publicare más pronto, lo prometo o.o/**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda, Hyrule Warriors y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo._**

**_ Fanfic hecho con el unico proposito de entretener y sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Encuentro y partida.**_

El haz de luz abandonó a Link, este miró desafiante a Volga. El caballero Dragón puso su lanza en posición, miro con furia al soldado. Un silencio se formó entre ellos, solo se podía oír el ruido de la batalla que había fuera del fuerte. Impa y Proxi miraron expectantes de lo que iba a pasar, la comandante tenia fe en que Link podría derrotar, o al menos detener a Volga. Ambos hombres se abalanzaron uno contra el otro, Volga blandió su lanza contra Link, quien levantó su escudo para detener el ataque, dio un corte vertical que alcanzó al caballero. Volga se tambaleó y trató de recobrar balance, cuando lo hizo, pudo ver a Link brincando sobre su cabeza con su espada en alto, Volga esquivó el ataque por poco haciendo que el soldado clavara su espada en suelo. Link sacó su arma y volvió a blandir su espada contra Volga.

-¿Que rayos pasa con este chico?-preguntó el caballero al notar lo difícil que era esquivar los ataques de su rival. Link no se inmutaba, seguía dando espadazos sin parar, en un momento logró dar un mandoble certero al brazo de Volga quien gritó de dolor-¡Maldito mocoso!-exclamó antes de clavar su lanza en el suelo haciendo que enormes llamas lo rodearan. Link se cubrió del calor con su escudo, en cuanto bajó la guardia, volvió a encarar a Volga, pero este ya no estaba.

-¿A dónde se fue?-preguntó Link buscando a su alrededor.

-Me temo que tendremos que dejar esta batalla inconclusa-dijo el caballero desde lo alto de una de las torres del fuerte-pero continuaremos en otro momento, y cuando eso suceda...-levantó su puño de manera amenazante-yo seré el vencedor-terminó con su puño en llamas. De un salto desapareció en lo alto. Link se quedó mirando el cielo, habiéndose asegurado que el peligro había pasado, guardo su espada y escudo.

-Muy bien hecho, Link-lo felicitó Impa acercándose a el-eso nos permitirá pasar con los Goron.

-¡Si, y así podremos ayudar a la Princesa!-continuó con alegría Proxi.

Impa y Link empujaron la puerta del fuerte, ambos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que vieron. Había mas Bokoblins batallando contra los Goron, que inútilmente se podían defender. Impa fue corriendo hacia el capitán Goron que daba indicaciones a sus soldados.

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!-le llamó la guardiana

-¡Comandante Impa!-el Goron volteó a ver a Sheika que se dirigía corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Veníamos a asistirlos en la batalla como lo había solicitado, decidimos entrar por atrás para sorprender al enemigo, pero ellos nos sorprendieron nosotros. Había una emboscada esperándonos, mil disculpas.

-No se preocupe, capitán. Necesito pedirle un favor-respondió Impa viendo de reojo hacia la batalla cerca de ellos antes un ataque del enemigo-necesito que me preste a unos de sus reclutas. La Princesa Zelda fue encerrada por una pila de rocas, sé que ustedes podrán moverlas.

-Lo siento, pero tendré que denegar su petición.

-Pero ¿por qué?-esta vez fue Link quien habló después de mantenerse todo ese tiempo en silencio. El capitán Goron lo vio extrañado.

-No se alarme, capitán, viene conmigo-lo tranquilizó la guardiana-continúe.

-Verán, nos superan en número, si dejo que unos de mis soldados vayan con ustedes, seguro nos doblegaran. Pero hay otra solución.

-¿Cual es capitán?-preguntó el soldado.

-Uno de mis muchachos tiene un saco de bombas, lamentablemente, cayó prisionero del Lizalfos que esta allá adelante-Link, Impa y el capitán Goron se asomaron y vieron un lagarto gigante custodiando una puerta grande de piedra. Este tenía una pequeña armadura protegiendo su pecho, y también una espada y un escudo. Salía saliva de su boca mientras su respiración podía oírse lenta y constante. -Él tiene la llave de la puerta que está detrás, si logramos quitársela, obtendremos liberar a mi soldado y ustedes las bombas para ayudar a la Princesa-dijo el capitán.

-Muy bien, creo que podemos hacerlo-dijo Impa mirando al Lizalfos a la distancia-Link…-la comandante volteó a ver a su soldado quien lucía impaciente-¿Puedes encárgate de ese?

-Si-contestó el sin dudarlo.

-Muy bien, nosotros te cubriremos-añadió el capitán Goron.

-Está dicho-dijo la guardiana-¡Adelante!-dio la orden y ella junto con el capitán Goron y Link se lanzaron contra el enemigo.

Los Bokoblins atacaron también, Impa y el Capitán Goron le abrían paso a Link derrotando a unos enemigos, la guardiana con su daga gigante y el capitán Goron con sus puños. Link iba detrás también defendiéndose de los enemigos que los perseguían.

-Link, debemos apresurarnos, quien sabe si la Princesa Zelda este a salvo.

-Sí, lo sé-Link apresuró el paso y llegó con el Lizalfos. Este estaba bastante enfrascado en la batalla frente a él-Debía llamar su atención.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!-dijo Proxi con alegría-¡Oye! ¡Grandote! ¡Aquí!

-Creo que eso no funciona-dijo Link con una mueca.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer contacto directo con él-señaló el hada. Link iba a dar un paso cuando vio a su compañera volar en dirección al Lizalfos. Proxi voló lo más rápido que dieron sus pequeñas alas, tomó velocidad y logro estrellarse en la cara del Lizalfos que volteo extrañado hacia donde sintió ese pequeño cosquilleo. Vio a Link con su espada y su escudo y gruñó para correr hacia el.-Ay, eso dolió-dijo Proxi elevándose nuevamente para enfocarse en la batalla de Link contra el Lizalfos.

El rubio se puso en posición de combate al ver su enemigo venir hacia él, el Lizalfos corrió lo más rápido que sus patas le permitieron y dio un mandoble hacia el soldado frente a él. Link se cubrió con su espada haciendo que él Lizalfos fallara su ataque, Link también chocó su espada con el batiéndose en un duelo de fuerzas, en un momento, el enemigo dio un salto y le dio un certero golpe con su cola a Link, este cayó de espaldas con un severo dolor en su costado derecho, la cola del Lizalfos también esta reforzada con una armadura. Intento incorporarse, y cuando abrió los ojos vio como el Lizalfos venía desde lo alto con su espada en posición, Link rodó haciendo que lagarto clavara su arma en el suelo; el soldado se levantó con una mirada decidida. Link y el Lizalfos se miraron nuevamente, el rubio se abalanzó contra su enemigo, este por su parte lanzo una bola de fuego de su boca, Link se detuvo y puso su escudo frente a él para detener el trayecto del proyectil, después dio un salto dando un golpe con el mango de su espada al Lizalfos haciendo que cayera boca bajo, el soldado aprovecho el momento para clavar su espada en el lagarto que se disipó en una nube de humo negro. Link jadeo levemente y guardó su espada nuevamente, al disiparse el humo negro, dejó a la vita una llave plateada.

-Te luciste-dijo Proxi contenta ya a un lado de su compañero.

-Gracias…-contestó Link tímidamente. Tomó la llave y se dirigió hacia la puerta de una especie de templo, miró detrás de él como Impa y el Capitán Goron peleaban contra los enemigos. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giro, empujó con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Al entrar, el lugar era oscuro, por lo que le tomó un tiempo acostumbrar sus ojos a la ausencia de luz.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-de oyó una voz desafiante.

-¡Calma amigo, no somos enemigos!-dijo Proxi volando con gracia alrededor de Link provocando un ligero destello de luz.

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

-Soy un soldado de las tropas de la comandante Impa…-dijo Link un poco dudoso, se acercó un poco más.

-Ah, qué alivio…-dijo el dueño de la voz para acercarse al joven, era un Goron con una pequeña armadura-Pensé que serían más de esas cosas rojas

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el hada con curiosidad.

-Sí, no es como si ellos me hubiesen capturado, cometí el error de refugiarme aquí-dijo levantando un saco que tenía en su mano derecha-como yo tengo las bombas, era un peligro potencial.

-Oye… ¿Crees que nos pueda prestar una cuantas bombas?-preguntó Link con temor.

-¿Bombas?-preguntó el Goron.

-Sí, atraparon a la Princesa Zelda y una pila de rocas nos impide llegar a ella-dijo Proxi poniéndose delante de Link.

-¡La Princesa! Haberlo dicho ante-dijo el Goron acercándoles el saco de bombas-tómenlas, me ayudaron a escapar y es lo menos que puedo hacer. Ahora vayan a salvar a Princesa-terminó con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!-Link tenía una radiante sonrisa. Salió corriendo dirigiéndose a la pila de rocas-¡Comandante Impa!-llamó a la Sheika-¡Tenemos las bombas!

-Capitán, lo dejo a cargo del resto-dijo la mujer al capitán Goron.

-Por supuesto comandante-respondió este con un saludo militar. La Guardiana se acercó corriendo a su soldado que parecía que volaba, con prontitud llegaron a la entrada bloqueada.

La Princesa Zelda y sus soldados no podrían resistir más, muchos ya habían perecido en batalla por causa del Ferrus y sus tropas de Bokoblins. El Ferrus era un soldado de gran estatura ataviado en una armadura negra, su espada era enorme en consideración con la que se usaban normalmente y su escudo muy grueso, usaba ataques tanto de esgrima como corporales haciéndolo un rival digno de temer. Al lado de este peleaba un Lizalfos que había diezmado a las tropas de Zelda.

-Su Alteza… estamos acorralados-dijo uno de los capitanes. Un grupo de soldados rodeaban a la Princesa protegiéndola de un grupo grande de Bokoblins, aunque sabían que era inútil. El Ferrus iba acercándose lentamente, la Princesa estaba dispuesta a hacerle frente pese al cansancio de combinar sus ataques con magia. El enorme soldado blandió su espada hacia atrás, y con esto corrió hacia Zelda y sus soldados, no hubo necesidad de golpearlos, la simple ráfaga había golpeado sus vientres haciendo que el aire se escapara de sus cuerpos, los soldados cayeron de espaldas tosiendo furiosamente, la Princesa, por su complexión rodó unos metros más provocando raspones en su cuerpo y el golpe había logrado sacar un poco de sangre por su boca. Se estaba incorporando lentamente, vio su espada unos metros adelante y al Ferrus corriendo hacia ella con su espada en alto. Exclamó en voz baja sabiendo que no había forma de esquivar ese ataque.

¡BOOM!

Una explosión había hecho que el Ferrus y el Lizalfos detuvieran sus ataques y los Bokoblins se dispersaran con temor, Zelda levantó la mirada, y del humo de la explosión, salió su guardiana y niñera haciendo frente al Ferrus mientras que un soldado al que no pudo ver su rostro, se enfrentaba al Lizalfos. Impa, con su daga gigante fue un rival para el Ferrus, este se tambaleaba por la velocidad de la Sheika que poco a poco iba destruyendo su armadura, hasta dale el golpe final.

-Princesa… ¿está bien?-preguntó Impa a Zelda ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sí, gracias… nos han salvado.

-No fui solo yo, Alteza… el novato consiguió las bombas para poder llegar hacia aquí.

-¿Un novato?-Zelda miró confundida al soldado que acababa de derrotar al Lizalfos, un monstro con el que sus soldados no pudieron enfrentarse, se acercaba a ella.

-¡Mira, Link! ¡Es la Princesa!-dijo Proxi aumentando la velocidad de su vuelo.

-Sí, lo sé, Proxi-respondió Link-Su Alteza… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Ah sí…-Zelda lo miró con detenimiento-Usted es el joven que vi entrenando-dijo repentinamente haciendo que Link se sonrojara, ella lo recordaba.

-S-sí, era yo-respondió el soldado poniendo su mano en su nuca con timidez y bajando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Y su nombre es Link… ¿verdad?-habló la Princesa nuevamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Así se llama! ¿Verdad que es un nombre muy raro?-dijo el hada frente a la Monarca.

-¡Proxi!-reclamó Link con un sonrojo aún más notoria provocando una pequeña risa en la joven.

-A mí me parece un nombre muy interesante, bastante inusual-dijo Zelda sonriendo ampliamente haciendo que el sonrojo del joven aumentara un poco más si era posible.

-Además es un joven muy fuerte, creo que será clave para ganar esta batalla-dijo Impa sonriendo con confianza al joven.

-Sí, lo veo… ¿Podría prestarnos su fuerza una vez más? Un corazón valeroso como el suyo nos ayudara en esta pelea por Hyrule-Zelda puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en señal de reverencia.

-Será un honor para mí, Su Alteza-respondió el soldado sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, joven Link-dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa-lo primero de lo que tenemos que asegurarnos, es de estar comunicados-continuó sacando unas piedras verdes de un bolsillo-tomen estas piedras-les dijo a Impa y Link-con esta podremos hablar a distancia.

-¿Y cómo se usa?-preguntó el soldado con curiosidad.

-Es muy sencillo-respondió Zelda-la toma en su mano, la pone frente a usted y dice lo que necesite. Impa y yo, que tenemos una piedra igual, podemos escucharlo y responderle.

-Oh, está bien-contestó Link y guardó la piedra en una pequeña bolsa que tenia en su cinturón. Zelda miró el saco de bombas que el joven traía a cuestas y miró el bolsillo. Tenía una pequeña idea.

-¿Me permite?-le preguntó al joven que la miró confundido, después asintió; la joven se colocó del lado izquierdo, donde el joven tenía el bolsillo, puso sus manos por sobre encima de este y cerro sus ojos, una luz rodeó el bolsillo durante unos segundos, después de esto la Princesa abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su soldado-Es un pequeño hechizo para expandir el espacio en su bolsillo, Impa lo usa muy seguido-dijo con una sonrisa-Vamos, pruébalo, meta su saco de bombas-Link dudó un segundo, pero al final le hizo caso sintiéndose un poco tonto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el saco lleno de bombas fue succionado dentro de su bolsillo.

-Vaya… increíble-dijo asombrado abriendo el bolsillo para ver su interior.

-¡Yo quiero ver!-dijo el hadita entrando al bolsillo del joven-¡Wow! ¡Aquí dentro es enorme!-exclamo el pequeño ser con alegría.

-¡Proxi! ¡Sal de ahí!-reclamó Link un tanto preocupado, a lo que el hada salió enseguida.

-Espero que le sea de utilidad, joven Link-señaló la Princesa.

-Ah… si, gracias.

-Princesa, disculpe interrumpir, pero ¿tiene algún plan?-preguntó la Guadiana después de un rato de quedarse en silencio.

-Sí, ya tengo un plan, y eso incluye al Gran Hada-dijo la monarca con determinación-la idea es atrapar a los enemigos en el noroeste de la pradera, cerrar las puertas y rezar al Gran Hada.

-Me parece un buen plan-respondió Impa con la mano en su mentón-el capitán me informó que hay un grupo de enemigos en la parte oeste y norte de la pradera, debemos dispersarlos hacia el noroeste.

-Entendido. ¡Capitán!-ordenó la Sheika.

-A sus órdenes, Comandante.

-Lleve a un grupo de soldados a la parte norte de la pradera, dispersen a los enemigos al noroeste y cuando lo hayan logrado, cierren las puertas.

-Sí, Comandante-contestó el capitán para dirigirse a su pelotón.

-¡No quiero bajas, Capitán!-dijo Impa como ultima orden, después de dirigió a los soldados cerca de ella-¡Ustedes! ¡Vengan conmigo! Nosotros nos encargaremos del lado oeste.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Link.

-Tú te quedarás a cuidar a la Princesa para después escoltarla a la fuente del Gran Hada ¿entendido?

-SI, Comandante-respondió el soldado con determinación.

-Ten cuidado, Impa-pidió Zelda antes de ver macharse a su guardiana.

-¡No se preocupe, Princesa!-dijo Impa un poco lejos-¡Confió en ti, Link!

Link, Zelda y Proxi vieron a la Sheika alejarse, la Princesa suspiró pesadamente, el joven la vio de reojo y no soportó la tentación e hablarle.

-No se preocupe, Princesa, sé que la Comandante Impa estará bien-dijo con una sonrisa, Zelda lo miró y algo en esa sonrisa la calmaba, le decía que todo estaría bien, por lo que ella también sonrió.

-Tiene razón, joven Link, Impa es muy fuerte después de todo.

-Sí que lo es, mire que derrotar a ese soldado gigante con unos cuantos mandobles-continuó el rubio lleno de admiración, provocando una ligera sonrisa en la monarca.

-Impa es muy fuerte y ágil en combate, ese soldado de veía un poco torpe al lado de ella, joven Link-ambos sonrieron un momento, para después Link poner su mano izquierda en su nuca.

-Princesa… ¿Podría pedirle un favor?-preguntó el soldado tímidamente.

-Claro, dígame, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-¿Podría no dirigirse a mí de "usted"? No estoy muy acostumbrado y me siento un poco viejo…

-Oh, ¿está seguro? ¿No habrá ningún problema?

-Por supuesto que no, Princesa, hasta creo que el privilegio será para mí, ¿no lo cree?-Link sonrió amistosamente.

-Está bien, si no hay problema para ti-dijo la joven sonriendo, haciendo que el espadachín quedara embelesado,

-¿Y yo?-Proxi flotó entre los rostros de ambos jóvenes-Se olvidaron de mi ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto que no, Proxi.

-No mientas, estabas embobado viendo a la Princesa-dijo Proxi para después reír con alegría.

-¡Proxi!-reclamó el rubio sonrojado. Zelda sonrió con la escena, peo un ruido llamó su atención.

-¿Oyeron eso?-preguntó ella llamando la atención del joven y del hada.

-¿Pasa algo, Princesa?-preguntó Link.

-Me pareció oír algo allá adelante.

-Iré a revisar-dijo el soldado y empezó a caminar hacia unos arbustos.

-Voy contigo, Link-dijo el hada temerosa. El Hyliano caminó hasta unos arbustos, se asomó, vio en alrededor pero no había nada extraño-¿Nada, Link?

-No.

-Tal vez la Princesa lo imaginó.

-Tal vez-contestó Link rascándose el cabeza confundido, dio la vuelta para regresar con la monarca pero se quedó estático al ver la escena frente a él. La Princesa tenía su arco en posición con una flecha luminosa en él, ella apuntaba hacia él-¿Princesa?

-No te muevas-dijo ella con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Pero… Princesa… ¿Qué pasa?

-Princesa, no nos ataque por favor-pidió el hada suplicante.

-¡No te muevas!-ordenó la joven y disparó la flecha. Link se quedó estático, no pudo moverse. Vio la flecha dirigirse hacia a él. Todo iba en cámara lenta, podía oír el viento silbante mientras era cortado por la punta de la flecha, iba a sacar su escudo cuando la flecha paso rosándole el rostro, "swish" escuchó en su oído, y después gritos. Volteó a la dirección en que la flecha siguió su trayecto y vio un montón de Bokoblins evaporándose en una nube de humo negro.

-P-pero…

-Iban a atacarte por la espalda, no habría podido llegar a atacarlos con mi espada-dijo Zelda seriamente-¿Estás bien?

-Eh.. Si… pero, Princesa, eso fue increíble-dijo Link terriblemente asombrado.

-¡Usted es grandiosa, Princesa!-dijo Proxi volando alrededor de la monarca.

-Gracias-contestó con una leve sonrisa.

-Su Alteza, Su Alteza-la voz de Impa salió de la nada. Zelda tomó su piedra la cual tomó un brillo blanco.

-Impa, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó.

-Los enemigos han sido atrapados en la parte noroeste de la pradera, es el momento.

-Bien. ¡Vamos Link!.

-Sí.

-Yo los sigo-dijo el hada revoloteando. Ambos jóvenes empezaron a correr por la pradera de Hyrule, Link detrás de la Princesa.

-Princesa Zelda-habló Link-¿Cómo pediremos ayuda al Gran Hada?

-Debemos rezar dentro de la fuente, pero para eso necesito crear un círculo mágico primero.

-Link…-le llamo el hadita-creo que veo algo adelante-el soldado agudizó la mirada y los vio. Un montón de Bokoblins arqueros tenían sus armas en posición listos para abrir fuego.

-¡Princesa, cuidado!-el rubio se lanzó contra la joven tirándola al suelo y cubrirla de las flechas con su cuerpo-Perdón por tirarla así, ¿está bien?-preguntó el aún en el suelo.

-Sí, gracias, no te preocupes.

-Debemos buscar donde cubrirnos-tomó su escudo y divisó una roca de tamaño considerable-Sígame-se levantó y ayudó a la Princesa a que se levantara. Ella y Proxi se pegaron lo más que pudieron al joven que cuidaba de cubrir bien a la joven y al hada de las flechas. Al llegar a la roca, se aseguró que ellas se refugiaran primero y dio un vistazo a los enemigos-Rayos, también hay de esas cosas con garrotes.

-Pero debemos llegar a la fuente-dijo Zelda dando un vistazo también.

-¡Use sus flechas, Princesa!-dijo Proxi en un grito animado.

-¿Eh?-Zelda la miró sin comprender.

-Sí, usted elimine a los arqueros con sus flechas, Link se encargará del resto, ¿verdad?-el hada volteó a ver al Hyliano que se quedó estupefacto.

-¿Cómo?

-Es un buen plan, Link-dijo la Princesa con decisión-debemos hacerlo-Link miró un tanto molesto al hada, después alistó su espada y su escudo.

-Por cierto, Princesa… ¿y su arco?-preguntó Proxi volando alrededor de la monarca.

-Lo tengo guardado, no se preocupen, me toma un segundo invocarlo-respondió sonriendo.

-Bien, cuando usted me indique-dijo Link preparándose para atacar.

-¡Ahora!-gritó Zelda sacando un arco dorado de la nada. Ella lanzó la primera flecha que fue a dar contra 3 de los arqueros Bokoblins que fueron arrastrados por la fuerza luminosa, el resto, preparó su arco y sus flechas para empezar a atacar. Link corría a toda velocidad cubriéndose con su escudo de las pocas flecha que podrían llegar a darle, empezó a divisar parte de los enemigos que tenía garrotes a la distancia, por lo que desenvaino su espada. Corrió unos metros más para después abalanzarse con un mandoble horizontal contras los arqueros quienes era considerablemente más débiles que sus similares, Link daba mandoble tras mandoble acabando con todos y cada uno de los arqueros, al terminar se dirigió a los enemigos con garrote quien reían al verlo acercarse. En cuanto Zelda vio el camino despejado por el soldado, guardó su arco mágico y desenvainó su florete, corrió a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar a los enemigos, dio una estocada al frente del que salieron unos ligeros rayos de luz que hacían más daño a los Bokoblins, y con un grácil movimiento de muñeca, el florete formó una corriente de aire que atacó a un enemigo varias veces. Link acabó con los enemigos que tenía enfrente, dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a ayudar a Zelda, pero al verla pelear se quedó observando; era increíble, acaba de ver como la Princesa había dando un mandoble horizontal a uno grupo de unos 20 enemigos para después saltar, dar un corte vertical, disparar una flecha luminosa al suelo y por ultimo 4 flechas al cielo que cayeron como rayos luminosos acabando con los enemigos que empezó a tacar con otros que tontamente se habían acercado.

-Increíble… -dijo Link boquiabierto.

-Link… cierra la boca, se te meterá una avispa hyliana y no te gustara-rió Proxi viendo al embobado soldado.

-¡Vamos, Link! ¡A la fuente del gran hada!-le dijo Zelda al pasar corriendo frente a él. Link la siguió y llegaron a unas escaleras, grande fue su sorpresa al ver un enorme muro de piedra bloqueando la entrada-oh no… ¿Qué haremos?

-No hay ni una puerta pequeña… ¿cómo entraremos?-preguntó Link.

-¡Bombas!-dijo Proxi rebotando en el aire con gracia.

-Es cierto-dijo el soldado, abrió su bolsillo hechizado y metió su mano buscando el objeto indicado. Tomó 3 y habló a la Princesa-será mejor que busque donde cubrirse.

-Ah… si-Zelda obedeció y se fue a refugiar detrás de una roca.

-Bien, Proxi ¿Lista?

-¡Lista!-Link tomó las bombas y las colocó juntas, enredó las mechas entre sí para hacerlas explotar al mismo tiempo, tomó dos rocas que le dieron los Goron para encender la bobas y haciendo chipas prendió la llama; corrió al lado de la Princesa para resguardarse, la tomó por los hombros y nuevamente la cubrió con su cuerpo para evitar que ella se lastimara, no sabía porque, pero él tenía una gran necesidad de que ella estuviera segura-Wow, eso fue genial-dijo el hada revoloteando alrededor de Link-esperaron que la nube de polvo se disipara y vieron vía libre a la fuente del gran hada.

-Está abierto, vamos-indicó la Hyliana empezando a correr, Link la siguió de cerca. Zelda se detuvo en el centro del templo, suspiró profundamente y juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos en una plegaria silenciosa.

-Princesa… ¿Qué—?-Link quiso preguntar algo, pero Proxi l interrumpió.

-Shhh…. La Princesa necesita concentrarse-dijo el Hada en un susurro. Ella y el guerrero miraban a la Princesa, de pronto, surgió un brillo por debajo de la joven, ella sequia con los ojos cerrado, el brillo se disipó mostrando un círculo con la Trifuerza en el centro.

-Vamos, Link, recemos juntos al Gran Hada-le dijo Zelda con un sonrisa, el joven le devolvió la sonrisa y se posó junto a ella, ambos levantaron su mano derecha invocando al Gran Hada. El Templo se tronó oscuro y la fuente frente a ellos brilló, se oyeron una risas estruendosas. Zelda miró atentamente la fuente, Link no sabía de dónde venían las risas. Del agua de la construcción surgió una mujer de gran tamaño, su cabello rosa peinado en 3 gráciles colas de cabello caían en su espalda su piel era de color amarillento y si no fuera por las hojas que cubrían su bien formada anatomía, estaría prácticamente desnuda. El Gran Hada era imponente en muchas maneras. Flotó viendo a los dos hylianos frente a ella, tomó asiento sobre el aire cruzando sus piernas.

-Su Alteza, que sorpresa-dijo viendo a Zelda-oh, y este apuesto joven ¿quién es?-preguntó de manera coqueta.

-Gran Hada, siento molestarla, pero necesitamos que nos preste su poder en este momento de necesidad-dijo la Princesa inclinando su cabeza en forma de reverencia.

-Por supuesto, su Alteza, sabe que para mí siempre será un honor servirle ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?-preguntó el Gran Hada.

-Una horda de enemigos atacaron Hyrule, los hemos acorralado en el Noroeste, pero debemos mermar sus fuerzas-explicó la joven.

-Oh, ya veo…. Si, creo que puedo hacer algo-dijo el Hada, cerró sus ojos por un segundo y extendió sus brazos mientras reía-vamos mis pequeñas, saben lo que deben hacer-miles de hadas salieron de sus manos, unas volaron fuera de la unte, unas cuantas se acercaron a Link y tomaron parte de sus bombas. El resto de las hadas hacia lo mismo con los Goron, tomaban parte de sus bombas y se reunían en un punto en el cielo. El Gran Hada, desde la fuente, levantó sus manos haciendo que todas las bombas reunidas en el cielo se combinaran haciendo una bomba gigante la cual era sostenida por las haditas. Estas se dispersaron riendo divertidas dejando caer la bomba sobre los enemigos acorralados, quienes al explotar la bomba, se fundieron en una nube de humo negro.

Impa y lo soldados vieron la acción y vitorearon dando gracias a las Diosas y al Gran Hada.

-Está hecho, Su Alteza-dijo el Gran Hada sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Zelda haciendo una reverencia al ser divino.

-No Su Alteza, no me lo agradezca. No duden en acudir a mí en tiempos de necesidad-al decir esto, el Gran Hada volvió a sumergirse en la fuente desapareciendo.

-Lo logramos, Link-dijo Zelda feliz y con una enorme sonrisa, Link empezaba a adorar esa sonrisa, por lo que sonrió tiernamente al verla.

-Sí, Princesa.

-Su Alteza-se oyó una voz desde el bolsillo de Zelda, ella tomó la piedra para escuchar a Impa-le confirmo que las fuerzas enemigas han sido mermadas.

-Perfecto-respondió la Princesa.

-Ahora, le ruego que regrese al castillo, yo me encargaré del resto.

-¿Estás segura, Impa?-preguntó Zelda un poco dudosa.

-Sí, Princesa, no se preocupe.

-Está bien-dijo Zelda para guardar la piedra nuevamente-entonces regresaré al castillo.

-Permítame acompañarla-ofreció Link teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, no hay enemigos cerca-dijo la Princesa sonriendo-fue muy agradable conocerte ¿sabes? Un día de estos vente al castillo y daremos un paseo por los jardines ¿sí?

-Ah… claro-respondió el soldado con duda.

-¿Qué respuesta es esa?-reclamó la Princesa sonriendo-Promételo-dijo ella sonriendo aún más. Link sonrió con resignación.

-Se lo prometo-contestó él.

-Perfecto, ten cuidado-diciendo esto la Princesa empezó a caminar. Link la miró alejare, algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, sentía que se arrepentiría de haber dejado ir a la Princesa sola.

-Link, Link-la piedra de joven fue la que esta sonó, el soldado la tomó.

-Ordene, comandante.

-Ven al centro de la Pradera, necesitamos asegurar el perímetro.

-Sí, voy para allá-respondió, guardó la piedra y suspiró.

-Vamos, Link, no te angusties, seguramente la princesa estará bien-le dijo Proxi.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo el rubio-vamos-el Hyliano empezó a correr con Proxi cerca de su hombro.

Desde lo alto, Wizzro observaba al joven que corría hacia los soldados, su sonrisa se hizo más grande al tramar algo.

-Supongo que es hora de llevar a cabo el plan-sus colmillo se asomaron entre sus labios; levantó sus delgados brazos en manera de invocación.

Link se reunió con Impa y los soldados, paró poco a poco su carrera al irse acercando.

-Comandante Impa-le llamó Link a la guardiana-ya estoy aquí.

-Muy bien, Link-le dijo la Sheika-¿La Princesa se fue al castillo?

-Sí, ofrecí acompañarla, pero ella denegó mi petición-respondió el soldado, Impa suspiró.

-Sí, ella es así, un poco obstinada-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos con resignación-esperemos que no pase nada más a partir de ahora-cuando la guardiana dijo esto, un estruendo sacudió el suelo provocando que los soldados se tambalearan.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Proxi revoloteando de un lado a otro.

-Ni idea-respondió el rubio. De pronto un enrome rugido se hizo escuchar, tan fuerte, que la tierra bajo ellos se cimbró un poco.

-Viene del centro de la pradera, comandante-dijo el Capitán Hyliano.

-Vamos, Link-ordenó la mujer.

-Si-obedeció el joven. Emprendieron la carrera a donde les había indicado, y tumbando varios árboles y destruyendo varias rocas grande, apareció una clase de lagarto gigante de color naranja, que al ver a los soldado, rugió aturdiendo a muchos de ellos.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!-preguntó Proxi aterrada.

-¿Un monstro aquí?-exclamó Impa contrariada.

-Comandante, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-preguntó el capitán temeroso.

-Enfrentarlo, y esperar que las Diosas nos amparen… ¡Ataquen!

Todos los soldados se abalanzaron sobre el monstro, este daba pisotones y rugía para alejar a los hombres a su alrededor. El ejército de Hyrule daba mandobles con la espada esperando dañar un poco al monstro, pero no podían hacerle ni un rasguño.

-Link… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Proxi angustiada.

-No tengo idea…-respondió el Hyliano, vio como el monstro abría su boca y tomaba aliento, todo lo que succionaba se consumía en una llamas dentro de la cavidad, algunos soldados tuvieron que sostenerse del césped para no ser arrastrados y devorados por el monstro.

-¡Cuidado, Link!-le gritó el hada, el soldado reaccionó rápido saltando y sacando su escudo, el monstro lanzó una bola de fuego directo al ejercito quemando de paso el césped de la pradera; Link se cubrió con su escudo, pero aún así el calor era abrazador, podía sentir el escudo crujir por las quemaduras, el monstro continuó con su faena, cada pistón que daba, provocaba que la tierra se cimbrara y los soldados se tambalearan una vez en busca de equilibrio-Link, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el hadita preocupado.

-Eh… si… pero ¿viste eso?

-Po supuesto que lo vi, ¿Cómo no verlo? ¡Es un monstro gigante!-exclamó el pequeño ser preocupándose por la salud mental de su recién hecho amigo.

-No, cuando abre la boca… solo tenemos una oportunidad-dijo Link seriamente mirando al monstro.

-¿Qué?

-Mejor que te mantengas alejada, Proxi-dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la bestia.

-¡Link! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Link corrió hacia la bestia mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo hechizado, sacó una bomba y se acercó, el monstro lo miró y dio un zarpazo que el joven pudo esquivar con facilidad.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo?-preguntó Impa viendo la osadía de su subordinado. El monstro volvió a rugir provocando una ráfaga que el empujaba al soldado, pero él no se rendiría tan fácil, esquivo varios zarpazos y saltó al momento de los pisotones, pero el momento no se daba-¡Link! ¡Vuelve aquí!-gritó la guardiana temiendo por la vida del muchacho.

-¡No! ¡Creo que descubrí una manera de vencerlo!-Link volvió a encarar al monstro, este al parecer se molestó ya que lanzo un gruñido bastante audible, abrió la boca para empezar a tomar aire; el soldado vio su oportunidad, tomando velocidad con el aire succionado, corrió hacia la boca de la bestia y lanzo la bomba dentro de ella; el monstro instintivamente cerró la boca, provocando que la bomba explotara por el calor que ya había dentro; lanzó un alarido y calló de costado dejando u vientre al descubierto-¡Es ahora o nunca!-el Hyliano tomó su espada y corrió para clavarla al monstro en el are expuesta, este gruño por el dolor para después fundirse en una nube de humo negro.

-¡El novato lo logró!-gritó un soldado con entusiasmo. Todos los que estaban ahí vitorearon a Link quien bajaba a cabeza avergonzado.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer tal barbaridad?! ¡Si pudiera te golpearía!-el hada vino volando a su amigo gritando a todo pulmón, Link rió tímidamente a la última expresión de su compañera, para después recibir un buen golpe en el brazo.

-Yo sí puedo golpearlo-dijo Impa a un lado del joven-No seas tan osado, las cosas no siempre salen bien como ahora-le advirtió cruzando los brazos.

-Sí, Comandante Impa.

-Pero hiciste un buen trabajo-terminó la Sheika con una sonrisa a su soldado.

-¡Comandante Impa! ¡Comandante Impa!-un soldado venia corriendo, venía con varios rasguños y golpes, además de que en su túnica había algunos agujeros.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella alarmada.

-La Princesa… dijo el soldado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué pasa con la Princesa? ¡Habla!-ordenó la guardiana impaciente.

-No hay rastros de ella…. la buscamos por todo el castillo, pero no logramos encontrarla.

-¡¿Qué?!-Impa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-El monstro… fue un distracción-Link miró conmocionado a su comandante cuando dijo eso.

-Tememos que haya sido llevada por el enemigo-dijo el soldado con temor.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!-esta vez el que habló fue Link. Emprendió carrera hacia el castillo de Hyrule, el saber que la Princesa no aparecía le provocó un hueco en el estómago y no sabía porque; de algo si estaba seguro, el sabía que DEBIA acompañarla, pero no lo hizo, no insistió más, y ahí estaban las consecuencias-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!-le llamó corriendo por los alrededor del castillo, buscando en cada rincón, debía encontrarla, aunque sea una señal-¡Princesa Zelda!-llegó a la entrada del patio de armas, volteó a todos lados, pero no la vio. Se dejó caer de rodillas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no sabía que era este sentimiento, o porque se sentía así, pero la incertidumbre de que había pasado con la Princesa lo carcomía por dentro, dio un golpe al suelo con su puño logrando lastimarse, abrió sus ojos para revisar su mano afectada, y entonces, lo vio. Era el broche de pelo que la Princesa llevaba, pero ¿Qué hacía en el patio de armas? Unas pisadas llamaron su atención, un grupo de Bokoblins venía a atacarlo, él estaba tan distraído que no los notó antes. Tomó el mango de su espada, pero antes de hacer un movimiento, los Bokoblins cayeron derrotados por un corte horizontal. Link vio con sorpresa a Impa que clavaba su daga gigante en el suelo.

-No hay señales de la Princesa Zelda-dijo ella decaída, Link bajó su mirada de igual manera.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-preguntó el con preocupación en su voz.

-El enemigo no la capturó, eso es seguro-respondió la Sheika haciendo que en la mirada del soldado naciera un deje de esperanza-Empezaremos su búsqueda, por lo que necesitamos tu ayuda-continuó la mujer tendiéndole el sayo legendario a Link quien lo miró sorprendido.

-Ah, el sayo legendario, el que usa el héroe elegido-exclamó Proxi saliendo detrás de Impa.

-¿Héroe?-preguntó el rubio contrariado-No, Comandante, yo no soy digno de usarlo.

-Lo eres-le respondió Impa-tienes un fragmento de la Trifuerza y tu coraje es un recordatorio de los héroes de la antigüedad-el soldado la miró y bajó su cabeza nuevamente-hazlo por la Princesa-el rubio levantó la mirada y tomó el sayo, por la Princesa lo haría.

-Está bien.

-¡Así se habla, Link!-celebró el hadita revoloteando.

-Vamos, debemos preparar todo para nuestro viaje-dijo Impa comenzando a caminar, Proxi la siguió. Link vio el sayo en su mano izquierda, él no podía ser el Héroe de la leyenda ¿o sí? Después miró el broche de la Princesa que sostenía en su mano derecha, no sabía si él era un héroe, pero buscaría a la Princesa y la regresaría sana y salva.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: Sip, ya se que n tengo perdon de Hylia, pero no tenia internet en mi casa y no confio en los cibers xDD. Aquí está el tercer capitulo, después de las modificaciones que tuve que hacer quedo un poco más largo, peo me gustó el resultado :D y espero que a ustedes también n.n por supuesto, este fic tendrá altas dosis de Zelink *-*.**

**Espero sus revius :D eso me anima a seguir n.n/ y por supuesto, latigazos, asi duros pa que me ponga las pilar a la hora de publicar xDD**


End file.
